UCFA Champions League 5
The April 2008 UCFA Champions League is the 5th edition of the Cybernations Championship Football Tournament. Even with the four UCFA competitions running at the same time, the season will still be called by the edition of the Champions League. The final will be played at the Grand Stadium of the Emperor in Neo Japan at the end of April. The Final will also feature the third-place match for the UCFA Champions League along with the UCFA Cup final and the UCFA Cup Third-place match. Qualification In this Champions League, the teams are not qualified. Teams are "Qualified" when they sign up. Signups began on March 18, 2008 and ended on March 30, 2008. Again, ten teams signed up for the Champions League, the second time the number has appeared. One new nation, J Andres, joined the league along with the regulars which are in the list below. The teams who signed up are: *Arcadian Empire *Laputa *Neo Japan *MacLand *Jalop *Costa Libertad *Transvaal *J Andres *Dun Carrig *Paraganea This tournament marked the first time that the UCFA 2 nations received the maximum benefit (+10.) Pre-Cup The UCFA Pre-Cup returned again for the third time as a "warm-up" competition for the teams. The Pre-Cup is a single knockout tournament and is held before the main season of the UCFA Champions League. Group Stage The qualifying round was scrapped, as it made teams go out of the competition too early. Instead of one group of four and one group of six, the teams were split into two groups of 5, with the top 4 teams in each group going to the UCFA CL playoffs. Group One Group Two UCFA Cup The UCFA Cup is a secondary competition for the teams who do not make it into the Final stages of the Champions League. The winner of the Cup faces the World Champion in a UCFA Super Cup match to be crowned UCFA Champion. In the first round, the 4 nations who do not make it to the semi-finals play each other in a home-away playoff. In the second round, the winners of the First Round matches play the nations who finished bottom of the group 1 and group 2 in the Semi Final Home-away playoff. First Round (nations eliminated in Quarter Final) Semi Final Home-away Playoffs The top 5 nations advanced from group 1. The top 3 nations advanced from group 2. The away goals rule is not used. Tied aggregate scores are settled with an immediate penalty shootout. Quarter Finals Semi-Final UCFAmania 5 UCFAmania 5 is the fifth UCFA Finals Series. The name "UCFAmania" is given to all Finals Series of the UCFA brand of football. UCFAmania 5 showcased the 3rd Place Playoffs for the UCFA Cup and League, as well as the Finals for both competitions. UCFA Cup Third Place Playoff UCFA Champions League Third Place Playoff UCFA Cup Final UCFA Champions League Final UCFA Champion Match The UCFA Champion Match is contested between the UCFA Cup and Champions League Winners. This seasons Champions match also had an interesting quirk about it, it is a replay of the Transvaal World Cup Final Match. Awards Goalscorers (top 3) *16 - Eduardo (TRA) and McCarthy (ARC) **14 - Berbatov (COS) ***13 - Van Nistelrooy (PAR) Own Goals *1 - Modesto (PAR) Clean Sheets (top 3) *5 - Palop (MAC) and Casillas (PAR) **4 - Kahn (LAP) and Reina (COS) ***3 - Coupet (ARC) Least Goals Conceded *16 - Casillas (PAR) **19 - Kahn (LAP) ***20 - Reina (COS) Fair Play (Foul - 1, YC - 2, RC - 4) *6 - MacLand **7 - J Andres ***8 - Laputa {| cellspacing="0" width="100%" |- |width="24%" align="right"|Transvaal World Cup |align="center" width="15%"| Preceding Edition - Next Edition |width="24%"|UCFA Champions League 6 Category:United Cybernations Football Associations